The objective of this acquisition is to provide overall conference management, documentation and analytical services in support of NIDR R&D programs. These services will include initial planning, promotion, materials development, logistics, participant accommodations and reimbursement, recording, transcription, editing, and other required technical and administrative support required for scientific conferences and meetings during a three- year period.